A thin film capacitor includes a capacitor element in which a lower electrode layer, a dielectric layer and an upper electrode layer are successively laminated, and a protective layer that covers it. The protective layer is provided with an exposure part for connecting the lower electrode layer or the upper electrode layer with a terminal electrode.
An example of such a thin film capacitor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-153497 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-347157.